


Suitor of Sand

by hushafoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Soulmates, but consensual abduction!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushafoe/pseuds/hushafoe
Summary: Long gone are the days of magic-- Talking Deku trees are no more, the Shiekah have long vanished, and the Legends of the Triforce are only that: Legends. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, finds herself on the verge of a political marriage. But everything is changed when she meets the King of the Desert.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Suitor of Sand

Zelda had grown up hearing the stories, and she had longed all her life for them to be true. But, the simple fact of the matter was that magic was no more in Hyrule. Gone were the days of the hero, of magic mirrors and talking deku trees. Zelda wished harder for anything in her life that she could live up to her namesakes, to have command of magic at her fingertips, or at the very least have the prophetic dreams of legend. Yet, no matter how much she wished, nothing ever happened. Night after night, she woke from a dreamless sleep.

She had no talent, nothing to set her apart, to make her valuable in the eyes of her father—or in the eyes of her Kingdom for that matter. She was Princess Zelda in name alone, nothing like the strong Princesses and Queens of legend.

Zelda knew that this day was coming, but she found that her trepidation had not lessened. Today she would make her debut to the Hyrule Court, a formal announcement that she was ready to be married to one of the many rich, eligible men of the kingdom.

While her maids fussed over her hair and jewels, Zelda practiced her smile in the mirror, yet she could not pull one off that was convincing. If only she were like the Princesses of Legend—if she had magic, she would not be married off like a broodmare to secure a political alliance for Hyrule. Yet, as simple and ordinary as she was, the only use she could have for both her father and her kingdom was only as a pawn in the greater political game.

Zelda shook her head. It was stupid of her to be thinking of these things. Magic was not real, perhaps had never existed in Hyrule! After all, legends are only legends. She felt ashamed for putting so much stock into bedtime stories for fussy children, she was now a grown woman in the eyes of Hyrule. Why should she dwell on a fantasy when it just made dealing with reality all the more harder?

Zelda took one more look in the mirror. She managed to muster a smile.


End file.
